On A Bed Of Nails
by Weick
Summary: Original story,with Original Characters. Inspired by blockbuster film; Dawn Of the Dead.


_Please, leave comments, suggestions, etc. I'd would really appreciate anything that could help me in my future writing. Thank you._

_Also, this chapter isn't current, I wanted to post this while I had the chance. I will update this chapter to what I have written down soon._

* * *

_Chapter 1 - Same_ Shit,_ Different Day_

_It's so damn hot,_ I thought to myself. Walking down the road from his school, was a tall brown haired kid, walking in an overly-slouched posture, habitually staring at the pavement.

Record highs had been set that day, 109 degrees. It's been so long since I gave a shit about the weather. And little did I know that that day, was probably going to be the last time I ever walked home from school. My name's Jack, by the way. Jack Mercier. I'm writing this in the hopes that hell on earth has passed, and people can look at this and really know how shit went down.

It all began on September 6th, 2020.

I came upon my house and strode through the door. Noticing my mom in the recliner.

"Hey, Ma" I said

"Hey, how was school?"

"Oh you know; same shit, different day"

"Yeah, well, one more year and you'll be free"

"It's not coming soon enough. Anything special for dinner?"

"Nope, make whatever you like. Have any homework?"

"Nope." I lied. I had a project due that I hadn't even started. But oh well. I figured I'd wing it. On that note, I fixed some ramen, and five minutes later I was up the stairs and in my room.

For those of you who are from any future generations, it was pretty popular habit for 17 year olds like myself, to fix a microwaveable meal, then lock ourselves in our rooms to play video games, and if you don't know what video games are, then well, fuck. I don't feel like explaining that right now.

So this particular evening I did what I usually did; I sat there, finished my ramen, and played Madden 21.

I played well into the night, looking back at the clock, it read 1:05 AM. I stared back at my blank TV screen and sighed

"Fuck my life, man" I mumbled. I leaned back in my chair, stared at the ceiling and dozed off.

When I awoke, the yellow light of the sun was already shining through my curtains. I was immediately suspicious

"…the…fuck?"I slurred, still affected by the grogginess of the night before.

I looked back at the clock, it was flashing 12:00 as if the power had briefly gone out sometime this morning. Looking at my phone, the clock read 11:43 AM, 4 hours after school was to start.

"Fucking shit, man" I slurred again.

After regaining my bearings, everything began to feel a bit more off as time went by.

_Why hadn't mom come to wake me up?_ I walked out of my room, across the loft, and over to the foyer window. Both my Parents' cars were gone and the streets were littered with junk. I came down stairs to the mess that was now my living room, the dining room wasn't faring much better. I noticed the backdoor was slightly askew, I could smell smoke.

"Mom?" I yelled

No answer.

"Dad?!"

No answer

"Will?"

A faint noise from above the main room, my little brother William's room. I ascended the stairs, walking past my brother's room, and into mine. I quickly grabbed the brass putter from my bedside and marched from my room ad stood in front of my brother's door. I had a million questions and only a few assumptions, whatever's in there will hopefully have answers.

I knocked

"Will? You there?" I whispered

A loud crash came in response. I slowly opened the door. What I saw on the other side, rocked my world. _A fucking Zombie?!_ I quickly shut the door after realizing, thankfully, that it wasn't any one of my missing family members.

How the fuck was this possible?! A million other questions began to pop up. _I've prepared myself for this shit for the whole of my adolescent fucking life! So why in the shit am I fucking freezing up? Snap out of it Jack!_

I left the door, praying to Jesus or whatever deity lay above that it wasn't smart enough to turn a fucking doorknob. I ran into my room, grabbed my phone, and dialed up the one person I know that would truthfully know exactly what in the fuck was going on, High school sophomore and resident psychopath, Jacob Francois.

I dialed the number, the phone was ringing but my attention was elsewhere. Staring at the doorknob with a sort of excited anticipation. I wanted that thing to open that door. Just as my thoughts were flooding my mind, the phone picked up.

"Yo! Jack, where the fuck are you?!" Jake blurted into my ear

"Fuckin' slept in man, woke up and my place was trashed, and you'll never guess what was in my brother's room, a fuckin-"

"Zombie?" he interrupted

"I take it I'm not the only one with a pest problem then?" I replied.

Nope, we've got a pretty big one up here at the school, we've all barricaded ourselves in the classrooms. The fucking commons was a mad house, bro."

"Shit" _I've got two primary objectives; the school, and my family._

__"Hey, is that zombie still alive?" Jake asked

"Yeah, I freaked shit and shut the door. Thankfully the fuckin' thing's too retarded to open up the door."

"Well, make that fucker re-dead, and get down here and save our asses, will ya'?"

I laughed "Ha! Alrighty. I'll bash the little shit's head in and come swoopin' in in a few, Stay safe Francois."

"You too."

I hung up the phone and clutched the putter. _Alright, Jackie, it's just like Dead Island. Just walk in, and smash it's face in._

__I took a deep breath, exhaled, and flung the door to my brother's room open once more. I let forth a piercing battle cry as I charged the walking corpse. I swung, and swung, and swung, and swung again, then I swung some more. With each successive swing, cracking bone and mashing flesh and strangely, I felt at ease among the grotesque and repetitive smacking.

After swinging enough times to make a career in baseball, I stepped back to revel in my work.

And such art it was!

It's head had become a pile of mush and bone. Fragments of skull and copious amounts of blood stained the walls as well as myself.

Was this truly hell? Or was it heaven?


End file.
